runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the TzHaar City
Details |items = * Fire cape * Saradomin staff * Saradomin cape * Holy book * Guthix staff * Guthix book * Book of balance * Zamorak staff * Zamorak cape * Unholy book * Crystal bow or shield * |kills = }} Walkthrough Starting Talk to TzHaar-Ket. *TzHaar Ket: Greetings JalYt player. Have you decided to attempt the trials? **You: No, I'm too busy. (ends conversation) **You: Yes, I think I will. ***TzHaar Ket: (if you are wielding a fire cape) You have completed the Fight Caves. I think you are worthy to begin the trials. ***TzHaar Ket: (if you aren't wielding a fire cape) The trials are extremely challenging. You would not be able to complete them. (ends conversation) ****You: What do I do first? *****TzHaar Ket: To open the inner city to outsiders, you must obtain several gifts. The first one is the favour of the Gods. ******You: How do I get that? *******TzHaar Ket: That, I do not know. Ask the one you JalYt call "Oracle". I believe he knows. ********You: Thanks! (ends conversation) Now you must go to the oracle on Ice Mountain, and talk to the Oracle. *You: I am opening the inner TzHaar city. Do you know how to obtain the favour of the Gods? **Oracle: Yes, indeed I do. ***You: How do I obtain the favour of Saradomin? ****Oracle: To obtain the favour of Saradomin, you must defeat one of his Champions. I believe you can find one near the entrance to the God Wars Dungeon. *****You: Thanks for the help! (ends conversation) ***You: How do I obtain the favour of Zamorak? ****Oracle: To obtain the favour of Zamorak, you must defeat one of his Minions. I believe you can find one near the entrance to the Mage Arena. *****You: Thanks for the help! (ends conversation) ******Oracle: You'll need this. (gives you Hammer of the Gods) Obtaining the favour of Saradomin Now you must go to the entrance of God Wars Dungeon. (talk to Champion of Saradomin) *You: Are you the Champion of Saradomin? **Champion of Saradomin: Why, yes, I am. Why do you ask? ***You: I need to obtain the favour of Saradomin by defeating you. ****Champion of Saradomin: Fine. To battle me, you must enter God Wars dungeon and choose the path of wisdom. You need to kill ten combatants in order for me to consider you wise enough to challenge me. Go into the dungeon, and kill five Bandos followers and five Zamorak followers. Now go outside and talk to the Champion of Saradomin again. *Champion of Saradomin: (if you have killed any other combination) You have not proven yourself wise enough to challenge me. (Ends conversation, you are teleported to the monastery.) *Champion of Saradomin: (If you killed 5 Bandos and 5 Zamorak followers) You have chosen correctly, human. Now you must show your dedication to Saradomin by wearing symbols of your faith. Go to your bank and take out: Saradomin staff, Saradomin cape, and a Holy book. *Champion of Saradomin:(if you are not wearing the right items) You are incorrect, player. (you are teleported to the monastery *Champion of Saradomin:(if you are wearing specified items) You have chosen well. Now prepare for battle! (you are teleported to the Mage Arena bank. *Kolodion: You have become a much stronger mage since we last met, player. To begin your battle, enter the door behind the sparkling pool. Now get you supplies from the bank, and don't forget you Hammer of the Gods, your Saradomin staff, Saradomin cape, and your Holy book. You must wield them during the fight. There is a "Mysterious panel" behind the Sparkling pool. Use your Hammer of the Gods on it, and it will crumble. Enter the door. The Champion of Saradomin can only be damaged by Saradomin Strike. It uses magic and melee attacks depending on your prayer. (If you use protect from magic, it will attack with melee, and vice versa.) Before it can be hurt, you must select "Preach" on your Holy book. The Saradomin Champion can't hit higher than 15, but it hits extremely quickly. Protect from Magic is recommended because it's magic attack is slightly faster. After you kill him, you will be teleported back to the entrance of God Wars dungeon. He will give you a crumbling tome, then teleport away. Obtaining the favour of Zamorak Go to the Mage Arena bank. Jump into the Sparkling pool, and use a Saradomin staff on the Zamorak statue. A Minion of Zamorak will appear. *Minion of Zamorak: You dare use an icon of the great Zamorak's foolish brother on his sacred statue?!!?? **You: Um... sorry! (ends conversation, you are teleported back to the bank **You: I wanted to challenge you. ***Minion of Zamorak: To challenge me, you must prove that you can cause chaos. Kill 10 Guthix mages with the Guthix spell, Claws of Guthix. That'll confuse them! ****You: I'm too busy. (ends conversation) ****You: Okay. (ends conversation) Now go outside into the Mage Arena and kill 10 Guthix mages. *You: I've killed them! **Minion of Zamorak: Very well. You may challenge me. I will be in the outer TzHaar city, behind the bank. Go to the TzHaar city, with your Hammer of the Gods and Ring of Visibility. Go over to the bank. On the wall, there will be a Invisible panel. (it will only appear with your ring of visibility) Smash it with your Hammer of the Gods, and enter. You will be in a place filled with lava. There is a bank chest. During the fight, you must be wearing Zamorak staff, Zamorak cape, Unholy book, and if you don't want to be constantly hurt, desert robes and ice gloves. There is a Superheated wall that you must go through to get to the Minion of Zamorak. To get through, you have to eat a Choc-ice, then use your Hammer of the Gods on it. Once you go in, your Hammer of the Gods will turn into molten metal, and become useless. You will be constantly hit 1's. If you are not wearing desert robes and ice gloves, you will constantly be hit 6's. The Minion of Zamorak can only be hurt by Flames of Zamorak. The Minion of Zamorak hits high and slow. 37 is his max hit, and it is uncommon. Once you have killed him, you will be teleported back into the Mage Arena. The Minion of Zamorak will give you a Flaming sword, and teleport away. Obtaining the favour of Guthix Go back to the Oracle. *You: Where can I get the favour of Guthix? **Oracle: You can obtain the favour of Guthix from me. Guthix loves peace. He will give you his favour in return for nothing. ***You: Thanks! (oracle gives you scales of balance) Returning to TzHaar Ket Return to TzHaar Ket, and bring the Crumbling tome, flaming sword, and scales of balance. *TzHaar Ket:Have you obtained the favour of the Gods? **You: No, not yet. (conversation ends) **You: Yes, I have! ***TzHaar Ket:(if you haven't.) Do not lie. (you are teleported to your respawn point.) ***TzHaar Ket:(if you have) Do you have anything to prove it? ****You: I do! I have the Crumbling tome, flaming sword, and scales of balance. *****TzHaar Ket: (laughs) When I said the favour of the Gods, I meant all of them, not just your JalYt Gods! (laughs) ******You: Where can I find out about other Gods? *******TzHaar Ket: Talk to Eblis, he has studied many, many Gods. More gods? Go to Eblis, in the circle of mirrors south of the Bandit camp. *You: What other Gods are there? **Eblis: There are many supposed Gods. I only follow Azzanadra. ***You: Can you tell me some of them? ****Eblis: There is Seren, goddess of the elves, Zaros, god of evil, Armadyl, god of good, Marimbo, god of the monkies, and many desert gods. *****You: Do you have any idea of to gain their favour? ******Eblis: I do not know. You should talk to some of their followers. *******You: Who are their most devout followers? ********Eblis: The first God I will tell you about is Seren, the goddess of the elves. It is said that Iban once tried to invade Tirannwn through the Well of Iban, but Seren sent a rain of the purest crystal and completely annihilated Iban's troops, and in addition, Seren cast a curse so that Iban would never be able to cross the Well ever again. *********You: Wow Ebils! You should become a historian instead of a crazy cult leader! **********Eblis: Anyways, the leader of the elven religion is Arianwyn. ***********You: Thanks, Eblis! (ends conversation) Start to walk away. *Eblis: WAIT! **You: What??? ***Eblis: You will need this. (Eblis gives you a battleaxe of the gods.) The mysteries of Seren Go to Arianwyn, in Lletya. *You: Arianwyn? Could you tell me how to get Seren in my favour? **Arianwyn: Of course, player. ***Aianwyn: Seren highly values bravery, above even brute force and intelligence. In order to obtain Seren's favour, you must win a challenge, against all odds... with your courage. Get your supplies for a long, long, battle. Don't forget your anti-dragon or dragonfire shield! *Arianwyn: Are you ready? **You: No, not quite. (ends conversation) **You: Yes, I am! ***Arianwyn: You will lose every item when you die. I will give you this escape crystal so you can escape at any time. (you are teleported into a small chamber) The chamber has steel dragons, greater demons, Tz-Kih, Chaos Elementals, Brutal green dragons, Kalphite Queens, Kolodion, King Black Dragons, and all three Dagannoth Kings. They are all on separate platforms, several of each monster on each platform, which can be crossed by agility obstacles. The trick to this is that while the monsters do damage, you will never die. You have to go on all 10 platforms. If you escape with the crystal, you will fail and have to start over. After you go on all 10 platforms, you will be teleported beside Arianwyn. *Arianwyn: You've done it! Wear a symbol of your dedication to Seren and I will show you the way to obtain Seren's favour. **You: (if you didn't bring crystal equipment) I... forgot it. **You: (if you brought crystal equipment) I'm wielding a crystal . ***Arianwyn: Excellent. Cut through these vines with a Spear of the Gods, and you will receive Seren's favour. Vines appear behind Arianwyn. Cut through the vines, wearing crystal equipment, and you will see a crystal bowl. As you walk to pick up the bowl, you will see the Telekenetic grab animation, and the bowl will disappear. The vengeance of Zaros You will see a cutscene. *You: Hey! Give that back! (your character runs up to a Servant of Zaros) **Servant of Zaros: Foolish human, you have let me steal Seren's Singing bowl! This is revenge for talking to those that Zaros has cursed! ***You: (you will then run and grab the bowl, pointing your weapon at the Servant of Zaros) Tell me how to obtain the favour of Zaros, and I will let you leave... alive. (cutscene ends) *Servant of Zaros: Zaros is evil. He likes evil. He also hates elves. So pickpocket from a Elf four times in a row! Simple, innit? **You: You better not be lying... Pickpocket an elf four times in a row, without being caught. You will receive the Assault-Spear of Zaros. Armadyl's attack Go to the nearest bank. As soon as you go in, a Battlemage of Armadyl will cast a entangle on you, then run up to you and say, "I am taking your evil artifact!" He will then take your Assault Spear. The Battlemage will teleport away. Go back to Eblis. *You: Eblis, quick! Where can I find a Battlemage of Armadyl? **Eblis: What is the hurry? ***You: He stole my figure of the favour of Seren! ****Eblis: That is indeed grave news. I have absolutely no idea where he could be. *****Eblis: I will tell you about the next God. The Fossegrimen, God of the Water. She has a small altar south of Rellekka. ******You: I appreciate your help, Eblis. The Fossegrimen's intervention Go to the Fossegrimen's altar. Use a shark on the table. *Fossegrimen: Welcome, mortal. That is a worthy offering, so I will charge your lyre- **You: I don't need a enchantment today. I need to gain your favour in opening the inner TzHaar City to humans. ***Fossegrimen: Very well. In order to gain my favour, you must show your mastery in the water. You must gain 20,000 fishing experience in twenty-five hours. Fish, until you have gained 20,000 experience. Come prepared for a fight. *You: Wow, that was easier than I thought! **Fossegrimen: DO NOT DISRESPECT THE WATERS! (the Fossegrimen teleports you into a boat in the middle of the ocean.) ***You: That was strange. (the boat starts sinking) Uh-oh... You will fight a barrelchest. It is very weak to magic, and very strong against ranged and melee. *Smashed Barrelchest: I KILL YOU! **You: Not you again... ***You: (after you kill smashed barrelchest) I've killed that barrelchest twice now! ****You: (Angry Smashed Barrelchest appears) Will you ever get bored? *****Angry Smashed Barrelchest: YOU HURT ME TWICE! NOW I HURT YOU!!! ******You: (after you kill the barrelchest) This is getting repetitive... *******Angry Smashed Rusty Barrelchest: RAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! ********You: (after you kill the barrelchest) Let me guess what's going to appear next. *********Fossegrimen: (fossegrimen appears) I am impressed, human. **********You: That was unexpected. ***********Fossegrimen: You have defeated my strongest follower...several times. You have earned my favour. (the Fossegrimen teleports you to Port Khazard, and gives you a Net of the Fossegrimen ************You: Back to Eblis again, I suppose. Kendal Eblis *You: I have obtained the favour of the Fossegrimen. **Eblis: Congratulations. I have heard she can be ... temperamental. ***You: I've noticed... ****Eblis: The next God is Kendal. He is the God of nature, and the only people who worship him are the Mountain Tribe. You can find them in the mountain camp. (ends conversation) To the Camp! Amascut Tumeken Marimbo's idea Who else? TzHaar Ket elaborates The favour of Azzanadra The favour of Icthlarin The greed of Iban Hazeel's return Returning to TzHaar Ket Arena of the Gods TzHaar Ket Riches beyond you wildest dreams Ak-Haranu Grand Exchange World two, Falador Baba Yaga Strength above all God Wars Dungeon Vannaka Duradel Mosol Rei Vargas TzHaar Ket once again Patience One small idea Temple Lumbridge redux City Reward Category:Rework